Fake Hatred
by SimplySadistic
Summary: Sasuke takes a stroll around town and decides to give Naruto a little visit. ; WARNING: Contains yaoi! Yes, there is a lemon.


**NOTE: **Since this is my first time writing a One-Shot on please do not hesitate to give me any advice on my writing skills. Please and thank you. =P

**----------------**

It had been another one of those boring Sundays in Konohagakure. Naruto was fast asleep inside his house; ramen boxes scattered throughout and dirty clothes in a knee-high pile. Light snores barely echoed throughout the house, disturbing the silence only slightly. If one were to peep in on Naruto, they would see him in his boxer shorts and a black t-shirt, hugging his pillow for dear life. The covers were on the complete opposite side of the bed, leaving Naruto with nothing to cover up with, save his pillow.

Sasuke would be walking the peaceful streets of Konoha. His arms hung lazily by his side, his raven hair giving off a light shine in the sun. He didn't know why he was walking. There was no training today since Kakashi had decided to give them the day off, and Sasuke had no other reasons to be out. He shrugged it off and continued his walking; his mind only focusing on one though. And that would, of course, be Naruto. Just thinking about the blonde shinobi brought a smile to his face. He didn't know why he acted the way he did towards Naruto. Maybe he was jealous. Who knows? He did know, however, that he wanted to be-friend Naruto, and that today was the perfect opportunity to do so. He continued walking down the street, now coming to Naruto's house. He gave three light raps to the door, waiting for an answer. When no one answered, he gave three more knocks, this time tapping harder than before.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Naruto spoke as he lazily walked to the door. He opened the door, squinting when the light entered his dim house-hold. He soon realized who was at the door, though. "S-Sasuke!? What are you doing here?" A light crimson crept up onto the blonde's face as he waited for an answer from the raven-haired boy.

"I-I came to see you…" Sasuke spoke these words as blood started rushing to his face, forcing a dark crimson to take its place upon the Uchiha. "I needed to speak to you."

Naruto stood for a second, in shock. Why did Sasuke need to speak to him? Naruto saw this as an opportunity to start a friend-ship with Sasuke and did not hesitate to jump at the opportunity. "W-Well come on in! What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as he ushered Sasuke into his home.

Sasuke nodded, a smile forming on his face. He stepped over the threshold, looking around the room and then seating himself on the arm of the couch. "I just wanted to say…" The blush darkened on Sasuke's face. "I just wanted to say that… I-I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you." What a relief. He could almost feel the weight being lifted off of his chest. He then turned to look at Naruto, smiling towards the blonde.

Naruto had a look of worry on his face. He took a step forward towards Sasuke, planting a hand on the Uchiha's fore-head. "Are you feeling okay? You're not dying or anything are you?"

Sasuke swiped Naruto's hand away. "No! I'm trying to be serious, Naruto! I really am sorry for all the things I've done to you in the past. I don't know why I did them, I just did! Forgive me?" Sasuke bit his lower-lip, waiting for Naruto's answer.

Naruto couldn't help himself anymore. He leaped at Sasuke, forcing the Uchiha over the arm of the couch and onto the cushions. He planted a kiss on the shinobi, licking the Uchiha's bottom lip for entrance into the boy's mouth. Naruto's tongue explored Sasuke's inner-walls before toying with Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily before going half-lidded. He now returned Naruto's kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde's lower back. He let out a light moan, enjoying every moment with Naruto. Naruto would now sit up on top of Sasuke's stomach, breathing slightly heavier than before. His cheeks now formed a dark crimson as he looked down at Sasuke. He leaned down to Sasuke's waist line, gripping his dark blue shirt and then pulling it off of the boy, tossing it to the side. The blush on Naruto's face darkened severely at the sight of Sasuke's bare chest. He would once more lean onto Sasuke, kissing the boy once more. His right hand went through Sasuke's hair, while his left toyed with Sasuke's nipple. Naruto now lowered himself, taking Sasuke's nub into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. While Naruto was doing this, his right hand went down Sasuke's shorts, toying with his unit. This caused a moan to escape Sasuke. His hands gripped the couch cushions beneath him, now starting to bite his lower-lip as well. Naruto continued toying with Sasuke's crotch area until he felt a bulge. This made Naruto hard as well. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He grabbed Sasuke's shorts by the waist, pulling them off of the shinobi slowly. He tossed these with the shirts before taking off his own boxer shorts. He now leaned down back to Sasuke's nub, taking it in his mouth once more before licking down his chest and stomach, eventually reaching Sasuke's waist. This caused more moans to force their way from Sasuke. Naruto now licked up the side of Sasuke's shaft, licking the tip before taking Sasuke's length in his mouth. Sasuke gasped loudly, now gripping the couch cushions so hard that his knuckles turned white. He let out light moans, his hair now being slightly matted down to his fore-head due to the sweat coming from him. Naruto continued sucking Sasuke, his right hand now traveling to Sasuke's anal region. Naruto inserted a finger into Sasuke, causing the shinobi to tense up. The raven-haired Uchiha quickly calmed down, another low moan escaping him. Naruto now inserted another digit into Sasuke's entry, causing the shinobi to buck his hips. Naruto now rose from Sasuke's shaft, pulling his fingers out of the shinobi. He readied himself to push into Sasuke, lifting one of Sasuke's legs and bringing it over his shoulder, his hands now grasping Sasuke's sides so he could steady himself. He looked to the Uchiha for his consent. Sasuke nodded, waiting for Naruto's entry. Naruto pushed into Sasuke slowly, holding his breath as he did so. Once all the way inside of Sasuke, he exhaled, breathing heavier than before. He leaned down onto Sasuke, planting a kiss of reassurance on the boy's fore-head before pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back in with his same slow pace. Sasuke let out small whimpers, moaning Naruto's name every now and again. His speed slowly started to increase, Naruto now searching for that sweet spot inside of Sasuke. Once he hit that spot it would leave the Uchiha in pure ecstasy, allowing Naruto to speed up greatly. While searching for Sasuke's sweet spot, his right hand would leave Sasuke's hip, now stroking Sasuke's shaft to give at least some pleasure to his former rival. Sasuke let out some more moans, now arching his back. Sasuke let out a scream of pure ecstasy when Naruto hit his sweet spot. This caused Sasuke to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling himself up to the blonde shinobi. Naruto kept hitting Sasuke's sweet spot, now speeding up gradually. His right hand continued pumping Sasuke's shaft, adding on to the pleasure that Naruto was already giving him. It was so close now. Sasuke could now feel it. That tingling sensation in his abdomen that told him he was about to reach his climax. Sasuke would hold out as long as he could. Since it was so close, Sasuke started to nibble on Naruto's neck, licking up over where he had nibbled at. He started sucking on the blonde's neck, forming a noticeable hickey. That's when it happened, like white lightning flashing behind Sasuke's eyes. He released, letting out a moan of ecstasy, now burying his face into Naruto's shoulder, waiting for the blonde to finish up. Naruto now started feeling it. That burning sensation that told him he was about to release. He continued his thrusting, letting out more moans of pleasure. Finally, he released deep inside of Sasuke, screaming out the Uchiha's name as he did so. He now collapsed onto Sasuke, breathing heavily. His head was rested on his chest, his right arm resting on Sasuke's shoulder, his other resting at Sasuke's side. His breathing was still heavy when he finally spoke those three little words. "I... love... you." He said these words between breaths, closing his eyes.

"I-I love you too…" Sasuke said this as he ran his hand through Naruto's hair, now going down the side of Naruto's face and to his chin. He lifted Naruto's face up, planting another kiss on the blonde. Naruto smiled, now resting his head on Sasuke's chest once more, thinking of what had just passed.


End file.
